The Monkey and The Vixen
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: When Emperor Splero returned to Zootopia from the Splena-Aborinai Empire with a sickening influenza, it's time for Regent Chimpan and Queen Consort Michelle to take over Zootopia's self-proclaimed monarchy with the wonders and horrors that both of them might expect in the days to come before them. Rated M story so read on your own risks!
1. Suspicions Part 1

_When Emperor Splero returned to Zootopia from the Splena-Aborinai Empire with a sickening influenza, Regent Chimpan and Queen Consort Michelle will be taking over Zootopia's self-proclaimed monarchy with wonders and horrors yet to come._

* * *

Chimpan was typing a message on a very ancient Enigma machine while Michelle was busy in tutoring her daughter Mianza in doing Chinese calligraphy.

'Tian means 'heaven' in Chinese, Mianza.'

'Oh. I see.'

'Yep. In fact, Splero knew that Chinese word well.'

'Why? Is Splero a Chinese?'

'No, Mianza. Splero's not a Chinese but he went to Qingdao, China for his political cause to the Splena-Aborinai Empire.'

'What could that be?'

Chimpan then faces to the young 19 year old arctic vixen.

'He went there just to learn the Chinese language and calligraphy so that he could strike a relationship there for the empire.'

'Ah. I see.'

'Furthermore, Splero visited China often except for ROC.'

'Why?'

'Splero hated the ROC because that government toppled the Qing Dynasty in 1911.'

'Oh'

A series of honking was heard from the outside. Michelle stood up and checked the window. She then saw an old 1910s car on the driveway that had a fixed flag on the roof.

'Chimpan, Splero's here.'

Both Chimpan and Mianza perked up. They then checked the window for themselves.

'Yay! Dad's here!'

'I shall open the garage door for him then.'

Chimpan exits through the front door of the wooden castle.

...

Splero was honking on the car's horn when Chimpan appeared in front of him.

'Whaji Davay, Chimpan!'

'Whaji Davay, Splero!'

'Can you open the garage door for me?'

'I'm opening it up right now.'

Chimpan approached to the panel and he opened the garage's door. Splero then drove the ancient car into it and he disembarks with a knapsack in hand.

'How's your visit in the Splena-Aborinai Empire, Splero?'

'Everything ended well except for something hectic.'

'What is it?'

'The Splena-Aborinai Imperial Military decided to replace the old Krupp guns that they were using but unfortunately, there were no other pre-World War One and World War One artillery pieces available.'

Chimpan perked up.

'That's bad.'

'I know. I decided to order a few Canon de 75 Modele 1897 artillery pieces from France but that will take 48 to 72 hours.'

'Oh.'

'Anyway, is the convention with Nick and Judy at the ZPD is on schedule?'

'Yes, Splero. It will be initiated in a few hours.'

'Ok. Thanks.'

Splero then walks away but his strange movement brings some suspicion to Chimpan.

'Sire?'

'Yes, Regent?'

'Are you Ok? You're wobbling.'

'I'm Ok, Chimpan. Just feeling tired and all.'

'I see.'

Splero then entered the castle. Chimpan was still unconvinced to what Splero had said to him.


	2. Suspicions Part 2

_Much to the suspicion of Regent Chimpan and Queen consort Rokusena, Emperor Splero's been feeling a bit strange yet still he was adamant that everything's well._

* * *

Upon entering to the living room, Splero was sighted by Michelle and his daughter Mianza.

'Whaji Davay.'

'Daddy!'

'Sweetheart!'

Both of the arctic vixens embraced the human monarch. Chimpan then sat down on the chair beside Michelle.

'How's your trip in mainland Splena?'

'It's all good, Michelle. I simply made some decrees in keeping things there all normal.'

'I see.'

She then noticed his pale complexion.

'Hey, Splero?'

'Yeah?'

'Are you alright? You look pale.'

'I'm all fine, Michelle. Thanks.'

Chimpan intervened.

'You look so pale indeed, Sire. Maybe you should sit down for a bit.'

'Yeah, sure. Thanks, Regent.'

Splero sat down on the couch and he gazes at Mianza.

'How's my little vixen in here, huh?'

'I'm in high spirits! I now learning how to write and speak Chinese from mommy.'

Splero snickered.

'Oh. Good luck with that, child. If you mastered it, you will a great Sino furry soon.'

Splero laughed but his laughter was cut short by a coughing fit. Michelle and Chimpan were both alarmed and they helped the Emperi up.

'It looks like your body's a bit fragile from all of those hard work in Splena, my dear.'

'Maybe you should call it a day for now.'

Splero raises a palm.

'No, guys. I'm all fine. Really. I can still handle anything. OK?'

Despite the obvious signs and symptoms that Splero was expecting, both the Regent and the Queen consort accepted the Emperor's remark. Splero then stood up.

'Regent, I'm going to my bedchamber to change my clothes. Please make yourself at home with Michelle. OK?'

'Yes, Sire.'

'Good.'

Splero then left. Michelle and Chimpan then looked at each other.

'What's with him, Chimpan?'

'I'm not sure but I already noticed it when he first arrived here.'

'You do?'

'Yeah. Just as he entered the car in the garage and got out, I saw him wobbling towards the back door.'

'He did.'

Chimpan nodded.

'I tried to persuade him to get some rest but he kept on going.'

'Oh dear.'

The telephone then rang. Chimpan then stood up.

'I'll get it.'

The primate took the call.

'Whaji Davay. Kerano's residence.'

'Chimpan. It's Clawhauser.'

'Hey there, Claw. What is it?'

'Is Splero's there?'

'Oh, yes. He just arrived from the Empire of Splena. Why?'

'The show is on.'

'What?'

'The convention was a green light, Chimpan. Splero must be here pronto because there were a lot of people waiting for him. Chief Bogo and Mayor Lionheart included.'

'A-Alright then, Clawhauser. I'll remind him ASAP.'

'Ok, Chimpan. Thanks!'

The call ended and Chimpan places the receiver back. He then turned to Michelle.

'Looks like the ZPD needed Splero urgently, Michelle.'

'Better tell him about that then, Chimpan.'

'I will certainly do now.'

Chimpan then went up the stairs towards Splero's room.


End file.
